


Rabbit’s Luck

by goblette



Series: Hybrids 101 by Kim Hongjoong [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Background Poly, Body Worship, Bunny Choi Jongho, Bunny Kang Yeosang, Comfort Sex, Human Kim Hongjoong, Hybrids, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette
Summary: Yeosang is visiting his parents and Jongho misses him.Hongjoong runs into a pair of anxious eyes looking at him from the door frame.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Hybrids 101 by Kim Hongjoong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Rabbit’s Luck

Hongjoong takes a sip from his coffee cup before he leaves it over the nightstand, he keeps tapping the keyboard while reading the last report of the company. Even when he is working half laying on the bed, he seems to be really focused. The room is extremely quiet and the only sounds are his fingers typing. However, the human takes his eyes off the laptop’s screen at the very first second he hears the door creaks. He looks up into its direction and smiles tenderly when he meets with a pair of small, round, pretty eyes staring at him from the hallway with a pleading expression. He adjusts his reading glasses and sighs without breaking the imaginary connection within their eyes.

“You can come in, Jongho.”

The younger nods quietly before he steps into Hongjoong’s room. He can immediately see Jongho’s brown ears are a bit down and more leaned to the back of his head than standing up as they usually are. The human doesn’t really need to ask him what’s wrong, because that’s just like Jongho gets every time Yeosang is out of the house for more than a day. But again, he feels concerned and he pats a spot next to him in the bed, inviting him. The rabbit hybrid doesn’t even hesitate and crawls over the mattress to get to Hongjoong. He can feel the change on the surface underneath him as Jongho looks for a comfortable place to cuddle up with him, leaning his cheek on the older’s shoulder and suddenly resting one of his long ears over Hongjoong’s head.

“How do you feel, bunny?” he asks softly, just glancing at him in between his reading.

“Hmm…” Jongho mumbles, thinking, with his low, tired voice, “Not good.”

The older keeps reading and typing on the laptop for a while, giving the hybrid some looks from time to time, specially every time Jongho moves a little closer to him.

The younger, on the other hand, just stares at nothing, scrunching his nose as he sniffs the air repeatedly. Jongho may not be the most expressive hybrid on the house, but he knows he’s being obvious and he honestly can’t help it. He feels sort of empty when Yeosang isn’t around him; he feels down when anyone is away for a long time, but it’s harder with the other bunny’s absence. He knows Yeosang is visiting his parents, so it’s not like he’s sick or something, but Jongho misses him so much. He misses his scent, his low and sweet voice, his white floppy ears, and he misses his touch. God, he misses it so much. He unconsciously rolls his hips forward on Hongjoong’s side, pressing his crotch against the older’s hips. Jongho lets brief sighs escape from his lips as he closes his eyes, he can feel his fluffy tail wiggling at the feeling.

“Mmm...” One short whine leaves his mouth and he suddenly stops, realizing what he was doing.

Hongjoong, who has been typing all this time and allowing Jongho to grind against his body, finally looks at the bunny, little tears rushing to his eyelashes, and the younger shivers. None of them knows exactly why he does it, since Hongjoong has never been anything but kind to him (and to all of them), but also, Jongho has always been a nervous bunny and his instincts betray him more often than not. Then, the human stops typing to run a hand over the younger’s head, caressing his ears and softly stroking one of them, making Jongho whimper and roll his hips again, involuntarily.

“Look at me, baby.” Hongjoong demands, and the bunny buries his face on the older’s shoulder before lifting his head to look at him. “Do you wanna ride my thighs while I work?”

Hongjoong has an special ability to work productively in any position, and he has no problem in laying down on the bed with only his head and placing the laptop over his chest and belly to give Jongho enough space to get over his thighs. The hybrid moves easily, getting on his knees over Hongjoong’s leg and letting his body down to straddle one of the older’s small but thick and warm thighs. Jongho whimpers a few seconds when he presses himself against Hongjoong’s pants. He likes the touch but it doesn’t feel good enough when he’s wearing too many clothes, so he unzips his pants and pulls his underwear down, taking his pinkish cock out of the and grinding once again with Hongjoong’s thighs. A particularly loud moan leaves his lips at the touch of the rough jeans’ fabric, and Hongjoong leans a hand on his waist, just for the touch since he doesn’t grab it.

“That’s it.” Hongjoong coos, encouraging the younger to keep going. “Good bunny.”

Jongho closes his eyes and rolls his hips again, keeping up with the usual pace he has. Hongjoong doesn’t take his eyes off the screen anymore, but Jongho knows he still has some of his attention over him because he moves his legs from time to time, in order to make the bunny more comfortable and allowing him to hump on his thighs. The younger tries to be quiet, he bites his lips but he keeps whining and whimpering as his leaking cock rubs against the dark blue jeans.

Hongjoong glances at the hybrid when he feels Jongho’s strong legs start shaking, his face is red in blush and he’s panting heavily. He looks so cute and pretty for him.

“Does my bunny want to go faster?” the older asks and Jongho just nods, not looking at him. “Go on, baby, do it faster.”

“Hyung…”

Jongho grinds against Hongjoong’s thigh roughly and leans forward unconsciously, almost pushing the laptop’s screen down. He doesn’t even realize the older’s eyes over him, he’s lost in the delicious pressure on his dick as he groans. There’s a dark spot of precum over the human’s pants where Jongho is thrusting. The hybrid moans loudly as a violent shudder runs through his skin, reaching his climax and cumming over Hongjoong.

The younger’s body is still shaking when he tries to catch his breath, he’s also a little bit lost on the feeling. He feels so high, relieving himself after so many (two) days without Yeosang. And he also loves getting attention from the pretty leader, even more when it’s his whole attention just for him. Jongho, as the rest of the hybrids of the house, consider him like an owner even if Hongjoong has never said that word, because it just feels natural to them. He likes the human, a lot.

“Bunny’s always so fast, huh?” the older voices and Jongho whines embarrassed, just realizing his position. “I couldn’t even tell you not to cum over my pants before you already came.”

“I’m sorry.” he apologizes, looking down at the mattress.

“Shhh... it’s okay, baby, I could never get mad at you.” Hongjoong straightens himself to sit on the bed and reaches Jongho’s jaw, lifting it to make the hybrid look at him. “Look at you, so breathless and nice for me.”

“Hyung…” he whimpers again, his eyes glossy in tears. “Please—”

“Please what, bunny?”

“Let me breed you.”

And Hongjoong can’t help but giggle at the younger’s breathy voice, he’s so cute and needy when Yeosang isn’t around and he honestly likes it way too much. The human misses the older bunny too, even when he’s always disobeying him, he feels down every time one of his hybrids is away from him, no matter the reason. He is particularly sad when Seonghwa and Yunho aren’t with him, but he feels the same with all of them.

“Take off your clothes.” the human says.

Hongjoong stands up and walks towards the corner of the room. He places the notebook over the little desk there and looks over his shoulder at Jongho undressing himself in between the sheets, starting from the pants and underwear. The older takes a tiny bottle of lube from the desk drawer and unzips his jacket while he walks back to the bed. Hongjoong rests one knee over the mattress and leans towards the rabbit hybrid as he takes the jacket off, he’s still wearing the shirt and tie from the business meeting he attended during the morning. Just in that moment the younger boy struggles with the shirt and his long jackrabbit ears, so Hongjoong grips the shirt and helps him, and maybe for Jongho it’s impossible to look more embarrassed, but somehow, he does.

The older takes his pants and his underwear, staying with the shirt on before he crawls on the bed to reach Jongho, who’s cross-legged and shaking his knees up and down as his gaze moves around the room. He’s a nervous bunny, of course. Hongjoong settles himself in top of the younger, and kisses his jaw repeatedly times before he gets to his lips. Jongho can’t help but wrap his arms around the human’s waist, pulling him tightly towards his own body, too impatient to wait.

“Such a eager bunny, huh?” Hongjoong asks and Jongho just tightens his grip, hiding his face on the older’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I prepared myself earlier just in case one of you would be in the mood, I just need to finger myself open again. But I’ll be quick.”

The human grabs the tiny bottle and opens it up to squeeze it. The lube runs through his fingers for a couple seconds before he gets on his knees and lifts his body up to have a better access to his bottom half. Jongho’s arms move around his body to give him more space, and instead the younger grabs each side of the older’s hips, his dick hard and furiously pink waiting for an affirmative. The hybrid looks down at Hongjoong’s crotch, his cock hiding under the large white shirt. He runs one of his hands over the smooth fabric and palms the human’s bulge at the same time as Hongjoong pushes his fingers inside of his hole, whimpering in the high pitched voice he’s so used to. The older doesn’t have long fingers, but they’re enough to finger himself and spread the lube inside of him. Hongjoong clenches himself around his fingers, rolling his hips under Jongho’s careful gaze, rubbing his cock against the hybrid’s abdomen. The younger looks at him with teary yet hungry eyes, and Hongjoong kisses him as he whines in the other’s mouth.

Jongho stays still, like a good boy, even when his dick is painfully hard and desperate for another release. He’s about to cry when Hongjoong finally grips a hand around the younger’s cock, lining it up with his rim and letting his body down slowly.

“Hongjoong-hyung…” Jongho grunts when he feels the warm and tight walls of the human clenching around his throbbing pain.

“You’re so thick, bunny.”

Jongho’s cock isn’t particularly large, since he’s just a rabbit hybrid, but it’s thick, and has a beautiful pink shade that everyone loves. He’s bigger than Yeosang, but not that much. He’s just perfect for Hongjoong’s tiny hole.

Little whimpers leave Jongho’s mouth as he grips the older’s hips with his strong hands. Hongjoong moves his body up and down, pushing the bunny’s dick inside of him every time Jongho pounds against his tiny body. He wraps his arms around the younger’s neck and joins their lips in a messy kiss, as Jongho is already panting heavily. The hybrid is just adorable, and Hongjoong loves the way his long ears twitch as he moves on his already sensitive cock. His soft whines are also adorable.

Yet again, rabbit hybrids aren’t known for lasting particularly long while mating. Jongho has some practice, since he and Yeosang are always fucking each other, but it doesn’t take him more than five minutes to get an orgasm. Thankfully for all his partners, he’s used to cum more times in a row than Hongjoong could ever do.

That’s why the human doesn’t even think about stopping when Jongho starts trembling under his thighs. The younger presses his eyes closed and rocks his hips erratically, feeling a new wave of pleasure coming through his body, even his fluffy tail shivers. He moans as he cums inside of Hongjoong for the first time, the white seed dripping down the older’s ass and running through his thighs.

“Hyung…” he whimpers and looks at Hongjoong’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Jongho tightens his grip on the human’s pale skin, thrusting inside of him even harder. His eyes are now full of tears because of the overstimulation, but he’s so used to it and he craves for it. He doesn’t want to stop using his beautiful leader.

“Bunny-yah…” Hongjoong moans and pulls the hybrid’s hair, rocking his hips to catch the pace. “That’s it, fill me like a good boy.”

Jongho cums a couple more times before the human starts jerking himself, and Hongjoong moans out of surprise when the younger takes him and rolls his body to leave him underneath, manhandling him. Hongjoong pumps his cock as Jongho takes the chance to set a brutal pace on his moves. The new position also allows him to find more easily the human’s prostate, pounding against the spot multiple times.

The older isn’t capable of being quiet anymore and moans loudly at not only the feeling of Jongho’s cock thrusting inside of him but also the lewd sound of his already slippery hole filled with the bunny’s cum. He grips his small fingers around his dick just before Jongho pushes his hand away and fists his own on Hongjoong’s cock, twisting his wrist as he pleasures the older.

“Just like that.” he groans, “Good baby, my sweet bunny.”

“Hyung—” Jongho can’t stop whimpering the human’s name, feeling almost feverish, as his body unconsciously shivers and some tears runs down his face.

Jongho cries out loud as the fifth orgasm hits him, the hot feeling spreading over his skin. He pulls the older’s closer roughly, thrusting deeply into Hongjoong and shooting his hot load inside of him. The human grips his hand around Jongho’s sensitive tail, making him cry even louder, and cums against the hybrid’s hand, moaning his name.

The rabbit hybrid pulls his cock out of Hongjoong and watches, breathless, as all his cum drips out of the reddish hole. His ears twitch interested but shy, before the human finally takes his shirt off and pushes Jongho into the bed with him, so he can snuggle with the younger under the blankets.

Hongjoong reaches Jongho’s face and wipes the tears of his cheeks, kissing the younger’s blushed skin tenderly.

“How do you feel now, baby?” he asks softly, as he hasn’t caught his breath yet.

“Better, hyung.” Jongho mumbles, slightly smiling.

“Sangie will be back the day after tomorrow,” Hongjoong says, caressing the bunny’s cheek and looking straight into his eyes. “But don’t be shy to ask us for anything you need.”

“I know.”

“I love you, Jongho.”

The hybrid scrunches his nose and looks away, feeling his face hot again because of the older’s words. However, he wraps his arm around Hongjoong’s waist, pulling him closer and enjoying the warmth of his skin over his own. Sometimes he forgets about how comfortable he feels when he’s like this with the rest of the members and not only Yeosang. But he feels so nice and loved with Hongjoong, Jongho reminds himself to look for the human more often.

“I know that too.” he mumbles.

Hongjoong softly laughs. Jongho adores his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first finished part (not the first I started writing, tho) of my domestic hybrids au, featuring jackrabbit hybrid Jongho, human Hongjoong and mentioned holland lop bunny hybrid Yeosang.
> 
> I always gravitate towards Jongho but I’ll try to include as many pairing as I can.  
> The puppy squad (YunWooGi) and the kitten squad (SanHwa) will be featured more in the future, along with more bunny JongSan and of course the precious human Hongjoong.
> 
> Also, I wanted to try with present tense because I usually write on past tense. I am not the best currently but I’ll keep improving.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, love to hear your thoughts, and thanks for the support.


End file.
